Reunion
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Rated T for safety. So many years had gone by but the feelings in our heart have yet to change. Waiting together as the battle unfolds two 'friends' reunite looking over their children.


FTP: I like Ignalya crack pairing and Laylazeref crack pairing, don't judge. Oh I know Layla is dead but who cares this is fanfiction folks =P Theres also a theory I like that Jude was a surrogate father and Lucy is actually Zeref's and I say why the heck not? It would explain why she has a zeref feel. Taken from my rp tumblr~ it is my story folks, just wrote it for my muse =3

Layla: FTP-san owns nothing but story! Characters and setting goes to Mashima-sensei!

* * *

Crocus was a battlefield. Or rather it was beginning to look like one with the blood that had recently been spilt. Thin hands grabbed at the hem of her coat and wrung it in the ball of her fists, a sign of frustration. This in turn incited the chortling of the owner of the magical power she felt closing in on her. Recognizing the man, if he could still be called one, she turned and gasped lightly before tilting her head showing her confusion.

Long and unkept red hair. A beastly and confident smirk. He hadn't changed alright but the blonde couldn't help but smiling. A sad, nostalgic smile asking him to stop playing with her, to give her time to understand the turmoil in her life.

"Yo Layla, looking goooood," he was still loud that was for sure. A hand held high in the air in greeting, Igneel made sure not to seem to eager to get close to her but in a few short strides he was by her side. Layla's face hadn't changed, his hand extended forward but quickly hot to his crimson crown when she hesitantly stepped back. Instead he inhaled noiselessly taking in her scent, it was sweet and gentle fragrance, vanilla? Mixed were the scent of the earth and body but strangely it was comforting.

"I've got a kid," she frowned at her choice of conversation, why had she said that? That was stupid, but she had to get it out in the open, right?

"me too," he grinned nervously before blinking at the smug look on the blondes elegant face. It didn't hold that round childish shape from long ago no longer, now it was a perfect oval with wise chocolate-brown eyes that retained her youthful warmth.

"I know," she sang happily looking up musing on how much like his son the man was. Then again that was why she would allow the little dragon slayer to stay by her daughter's side.

"As expected of the priestess," He chuckled this time his hand made it to her shoulder and instead of flinching to his delight the celestial mage stepped closer to him.

The blonde made a face, before looking exceedingly interested in the muscled chest in front of her, "I'm glad to see you in human form again, thought good old Zef-kun did his worst there,"

"It took me too long, and then it was too late,"Igneel sighed but he shrugged it off, "We'll get him back this time,"

"He's still our best friend…" she mumbled looking upwards to find the fire dragons face inches from hers. Their foreheads touched and a bright smile graced vision of the dragon. He couldn't help but return the smile.

For both it signified they were still special to each other, the silence that reigned wasn't akward that is until the blonde jumped with a small 'eep' making the dragon laugh with his head held back almost not noticing the smack she delivered on his chest.

"What is it with you and butts!" she chided pouting as he held her hands so she couldn't smack him any longer, "No wonder your sons hands gravitate around my daughters ass! What did you teach that boy,"

"Not butts, _your_ butt," he corrected before adding proudly, "Like father, like son then, good taste in woman is hereditary,"

"IDIOT!" she exclaimed crossing her hands over her chest as he raised his hands defensively asking forgiveness. Soon they were soon laughing, caught up in the moment and in the relief that they could still be this close.

"I want to see her Ig," she murmured as he placed his arm round her shoulders and brought her in for a hug, he kissed the top of her head and squeezed in encouragement.

"Don't worry, everything will work out, they're grown up now…" he reassured but the blonde seemed to scowl even more.

"Thats true…" came the pained reply.

"She's still your kid Layla, I know we didn't get much time, but no matter what they're still ours, and that kid will always need her mother," he added grateful at the responsive smile she gave him, "Just wait and see, we'll get to hold them again, I"M fired up for it!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Layla agreed, there would be a lot of old friends to see again, Aquarius would have a fit, Capricorn wouldn't show his surprise and Cancer too would probably be caught of guard. And Lucy, would she be happy, would she be sad or angry? For some reason she wasn't as scared in the warmth of Igneels eyes anymore.


End file.
